Witches Of Magnolia
by BlueAnimeLover42
Summary: Juvia and her sisters are witches and just graduated from Salem Witch Academy. Once Witches graduate the are assigned to guilds so that witches can get along with wizards, so that they can co-exist with each other. They need to do all this without breaking the number one rule: Keep your identity a secret! How long can they keep their secret while running away from other witches.
1. Pilot

Hey guys really hope you can enjoy this story. I've been into this kind of genre for awhile so I decided to write this. I think it's good, sorry if some of the action is crappy I tried my best with it. I tired the characters right so read if you want and review. I would greatly appreciate it. I actually had to do research for this story and I think it paid off.

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Spells**

_**Songs**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC characters

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**_

_**Pilot**_

* * *

><p>"Your performance was astonishing Jennifer!" A lady with light purple hair and white eyes said. Her name was Aileen, the elder witch. She was dressed in a black cloak and sat in a rather large chair. She looked over her left shoulder and glanced at an older lady. "She may be a little off but she will be essential to your guild." The older lady nodded. The purple haired jotted down some notes and then looked at Jennifer, a teenage brunette dressed in a black plaided skirt and white button up shirt with a grey bow. To finish off she had on black boots with white laces. "You are dismissed." Jennifer bowed.<p>

"Thank you, Aileen-sama." Jennifer turned around and walked out of the room full of people. Aileen looked over her right shoulder to see a rather short old man.

"The next 5 student are to be assigned to your guild."

"Why so many?" The old man asked.

"These next students have passed all of their classes with high ranks. And since your guild is the on top, I thought that it was reasonable place for them. Plus they have been inseparable since their caretaker left." Aileen said. The old man started to think but was interrupted.

A man on the side of the room held a piece of paper up and read out loud. "Next for the Witch Graduation test: Levy McGarden."

A petite girl walked in the room wearing the same clothes as Jennifer. She had brown eyes and wore a black headband to hold back her short blue hair. She walked to the middle of the room and bowed.

"My Smart Little Enchantress! It's so good to see you all grown up." Aileen said with a wide smile. Levy stood up straight and smiled back. Aileen looked at her notes. "Your scores are very remarkable, though one score is higher then the others. Your spell course score is 75 points higher then the rest. Care to explain why."

"The spell course just came to me like an instinct. I think because of the magic that I use, Solid Script, is just close to it. I just didn't care about the others." Levy said. "They were a bit boring." The teachers that were in the room scoffed, while others giggled and chuckled.

"Well then lets see if the spell course paid off." The elder placed her arms on the table and her head in her hands, a smirk planted on her face. Levy nodded and quickly pointed at the man who called her in.

"**Animalia Transofmalia** (Animal Transformation)." A beam shot from her finger to the man. He started to shake and bend. Slowly shrinking, The man crouched down and grew fur. Ear and tail started to emerge from him. The next thing everyone saw was the man turning into a cat. Ohs and ahs were muttered around the room.

"He always was a little pussy when it came to magic." Aileen said, the old man next to her chuckled. The small cat began to panic then glared at Levy. He hissed at Levy and charged at her, claws sharp and ready. The audience gasped and Levy threw up her arms yelled.

"**Praesidio Regionis** (Protection Field)." Once the cat was 2 inches from her face he was viciously thrown to the wall with a loud whack. Levy winced at the sound. "Sorry I guess still haven't controlled its power just yet." The elder laughed and clapped.

"That was amazing! The speed of the spell is just phenomenal!" Levy bowed and looked toward a teacher. "It was all thanks to Professor Xena's teachings." The teacher smiled.

"Well, I didn't pick her as a teacher for no reason." The witch elder said. "Now come sit down on the side, so that we can continue." Levy nodded and walked to the side of the room. A different man stood up and grabbed the paper with names.

"Next For the Witch Graduation Test: Cana Alberona." The door to the room opened and a busty girl walked in. She wore the same uniform as Levy, though her skirt was long and shirt had the first two buttons undone. She had mid-back length brown hair that was put in a high pony tail and violet eyes.

"Hello." Cana greeted having a laid back attitude. Aileen smiled and looked at her notes.

"Just like Levy, there is one class that you excelled in than the other."

"Yes. I excelled in my Card Reading class."

"Well then good luck." Aileen said. Cana nodded and reached in to her skirt pocket. She pulled out a deck of tarot cards and held them out, closing her eye. The deck began to glow brightly

"**Aleatorio** (Shuffle)!" The deck shot up, then separated. The cards shuffled and twirled around each other, eventually gathering back in Cana's hand. A small applause was heard for the shuffle, then it was quite. Cana signaled Levy to come next to her. They both sat on the floor facing each other. Cana laid out three cards face down and then looked at Levy. "Turn them over."

Levy reached to the cards on the right and flipped it. The Hermit. Cana looked confused for a bit but shrugged it off. Levy flipped the next one, The Sun. The brunette stared at the cards with disbelief. Levy flipped the last one one. Wheel of Fortune. Cana then finally gasped and leaned forward.

"Is something wrong?" Aileen asked. Cana slowly looked at her.

"It's just.. I-I've read all of my sisters cards for today except Levys and they've all said the same thing." Cana grabbed the cards and stood up walking to the Elder. She placed the cards in the order that Levy flipped them. "The hermit means that a person separated from someone to search for truths and wisdom. The sun means that problem will become clearer and solutions are found. The Wheel of fortune means that changes will come and its for the better."

"It's probably a sign. Answering a question that is on ALL of your minds." Aileen said. "You'll just have to wait and see." Cana looked disappointed in her answer but respected it anyway. The students took a seat and Aileen wrote down a few notes.

"Next for the Witch Graduation Test: Erza Scarlet." The doors opened to reveal a rather serious looking girl. She had red scarlet hair that reached her lower back and brown eyes. The same style as Levys uniform though she wore the black uniform jacket over it. She walked in and bowed in respect.

"Lighten up a little. It's just a small test." Aileen encouraged. Erza looked up and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Aileen looked at her notes.

"So it looks like your elements course rose above the rest." She said looking back at Erza. Erza nodded. "You can start when your ready." Erza to a deep breath, closed her eyes and held out her left hand, palm facing down.

"**Solum** (Soil)." Dirt arose from the ground in the shape of a pentagram (A circle with a star in the middle). "**Flos** (Flower)." Flowers of every color grew from the dirty. "**Ignis** (Fire)." Suddenly the dirt and flowers were set on fire. Erza waited for a moment before she held her right hand up and put her left down. "**Pluviae** (Rain)." Dark cloud emerged from her hand and formed a circle. Water drops fell from the clouds and ceased the fire. Once the fire was out the cloud and rain disappeared leaving puddle of water. "**Siccatum** (Evaporate)." The puddles on the slowly began to disappear. Everyone in the room erupted in shock and clapping. Erza opened her eyes and looked at Aileen.

"I really have no words for you." She said shocked. "The way that you control the element and how fast you can change the element is astonishing," Erza smiled and took a seat next to the other girls. Aileen took some notes and The old man next to Aileen was too shock to even comprehend, though in the back of his mind something about these girls were reminding him of someone.

"Next for the Witch Graduation Test: Lucy Heartphilia." A girl with blond shoulder length hair, with a little bit put in to a side pony tail and brown eyes walked into the room.. She wore the same out fit at Erza but in stead of a jacket she wore a grey vest.

"Hello Aileen-sama." She said bowing. Aileen stood up and grabbed the dagger that was in her pocket. She stood infront of Lucy and handed it to her.

"I was going to leave this til the end but your specialty is conjuring the dead, so you will be summoning your familar." Aileen explained. Lucy nodded and understood what to do. Aileen walked back to the chair. Lucy took a deep breath and held the dragger up right to her chest and place her left hand above it.

"**Guardians of the spirit realm, hear and guide my plea. Other souls who hear my call are not welcome in this place**." She stuck the dagger in her hand lightly. A little amount of blood spilled from her hand to the ground. "**Only the one known as my familiar may enter this circle**."

The small amount of the blood that fell on the floor formed a small pentagram, making it glow. A ball of light formed on top of the circle and then quickly disappeared leaving a small creature behind. The creature was a small lion that was completely yellow with gold hair. Lucy crouched down and held out her slightly bloody hand.

"**Pactum** (Contract)." Lucy said. The creature looked at her and slowly walked to her. It leaned forward, sniffing her hand and then licked the remaining blood off. Lucy smiled as the creature back away a little and jumped in glee. "So..Your name is Stella(Star)." The creature nodded and jumped into the blondes arms. Lucy hugged it to her chest as took a seat. Aileen and picked up the dagger and jotted down some notes.

"Last for the Witch Graduation Test: Juvia Lockser." A girls with blue mid back length hair and blue eyes walked in, wearing the exact same thing as the blonde. Before she stood in front of the elder, she noticed the man turned cat.

"Good afternoon, Aileen-sama." She said bowing. Aileen smirked at her.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. Juvia looked at her and nodded. "Just take a couple of deep breaths." She raised her hand and the man that was calling names, rolled in a cart. The top shelf was used for the bowl and the other utensil. The bottom shelf was filled with many bottles and jars and different ingredients. "Since you exceed in potions, I'd like for you to demonstrate it for us."

"Yes, ma'am." Juvia said. She took a couple of deep breaths and bent down. She grabbed a jar of fluxweed, knotgrass, leeches, and lacewing flies, a bottle of water and tiny bottle of cider. She added the bottle of water in the bowl.

"3 measures of fluxweed." She whispered as she place her hand in the jar and grabbed the right amount then put it in the bowl. "2 bundles of knotgrass." She whispered placing the ingredient in the bowl and stirred it with a spoon. She held the bowl with kitchen mitts and said. "**Ulcus** (Boil)." The ingredients began to boil and simmer and changed into a red glowing color. She placed the spoon down and looked at the jar of leeches. "Oh god." She reached in with a disgusted look on her and pulled out 4 leeches. Then she quickly throwing them in the bowl before they attached to her skin. She then added the last ingredients: 2 scoops lacewing flies and the whole bottle of cider.

"Wouldn't that be a little to much cider?" Aileen asked, cutting off Juvia.

"Actually that's just the right amount of cider." Juvia answered as she stirred the bowl. The mixture turned from red to a blue green color. She placed the spoon down and held the bowl with the mitts again. "**Frigus **(Cold)." The bowl became cold and Juvia scooped the mixture with a ladle. She walked to the front of the cart with the ladle and crouched down. She looked at the man turned cat signaled him to come to her. The cat hesitantly crawled forward and Juvia offered the mixture.

The cat leaned forward, sniffed, and just about threw up. Juvia signed and said "If you want to return back to what you were then drink it. All it takes is one sip." The cat looked at her like she was insane, but he took a shyly step closer to the ladle. He held his nose as he licked the mixture. It had a familiar taste making the cat chug down the whole thing.

The cat started to glow and grow as the potion started to work. The cat was now a full grow human. The man licked his lips and said. "Why does it smell like swamp but kind of taste like apple pie?"

"Its due to the bottle of cider I put in." Juvia said standing up. The man nodded and walked away, dragging the cart this him. Juvia looked at the elder who had a shocked look on her face.

"Can you tell me what the potion is supposed to do?" She asked.

"It reverses any spell or curse on someone or something."

"Let me ask you another question." Aileen said with a smile. "Can I borrow the rest for the freshman class. God I remember some visits to the school when you five were freshmen." The girls laughed and Juvia agreed. The elder stood up, grabbed the dagger, copied it into four, and walked in front of the table. "Now you girls will be performing the summoning of the familiar. So I need everyone except for Lucy to stand in front of me."

The girls stood up and joined Juvia in the middle of the room. The elder witch gave them the dagger and stood back. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They held the dragger up right totheir chest and place their left hand above it.

"**Guardians of the spirit realm, hear and guide my plea. Other souls who hear my call are not welcome in this place**." They chanted as they stuck the dagger in their hand lightly. A little amount of blood spilled from their hand to the ground. "**Only the one known as my familiar may enter this circle**." The small amount of the blood that fell on the floor formed a small pentagram, making it glow.

* * *

><p>Levy's POV<p>

A figure popped out of the circle and the brightness dimmed down. It kind of looked like an owl. It was round with two stubby wings and a short fan-shaped tail. With its large red red and beading pupil, its feather brown with a beige under belly. It had a small hooked beak and two claw looking feet. Over all I think it looked really cute. I bent over and offered my left hand to it, whispering "**Pactum**." It looked at me tilting its head and then at my hand. I smiled as it pecked at the blood.

"Ooo." It cheered. I laughed as I spotted a bit of blood on the beak.

"You are known as Sensus (Intellegence)." I said wiping of his beak. He nodded eagerly. I grabbed him and held him to my chest, waiting for the others.

* * *

><p>Cana's POV<p>

Though I kept on think about the cards and the question but now I had to concentrate on summoning my familiar. I looked down at the circle to see two cat ear pop out. They moved from side to side before a whole cat came out and sat in the middle of the circle. It was purple with dark purple eyes and a black gem in the middle of it's forehead. I crouched down and held out my hand. "**Pactum**." The cat looked at the hand and licked it, then swiftly climbed on her shoulders. Cana smiled and rubbed her head.

"Meow." The cat said in delight.

"Vicis (Fortune), huh?" Cana said. The cat nodded.

* * *

><p>Erza's Pov<p>

My familiar looked kind like a dog, a really cute one though. It had short black fur with a red strip from its head going to its butt then separated and continued to the end of each of his three tails. On the top of it head were a pair of long curved gray horns. I went to my knees and held out my left hand. "**Pactum**." He quickly and obediently licked my hand and literally sat on me. I laughed as I petted behind his ears.

"A magnificent familiar with a magnificent name, eh, Cerberus." He let out a loud bark slightly scaring me.

* * *

><p>Juvia's POV<p>

As nervous as I was during the test, I'm even more nervous now. In front of me was just a glowing pentagram, nothing else. I looked up at the elder. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Its probably trying to find its way through the portal." Right after she finished that sentence, I was hit in the face by something and fell down. I grabbed it and pulled it off. It was a bat, a really cute one too. It was dark blue with a light blue fur surrounded its neck. It looked like it had a heart shaped nose. I placed my left hand in front of it. It grabbed my hand with its wings and started to investigate it. "Its a curious little thing, isn't it." The bat noticed that me hand was bleeding. "**Pactum**." It licked the blood and crawled up my arm, to my hair and hid. The elder and I laughed.

"Mysticus." I whispered and the bat put out of my hair and looked straight at me, making me laugh harder.

No one's POV

Once the ritals were complete and the blood on the floor vanished, The elder leaned against the table.

"There was no doubt that you girls didn't pass your test, so congrats on that." Aileen said with a smile. The girls silently cheered. "You girls are stronger then you think. With more training and practice you could even surpass the legendary witches. Now rest up tonight, tomorrow you will be leaving." The girls nodded and bowed, then left. Soon after the whole room emptied out, leaving the old man and the elder there.

"What time should I be at the portal?" The old man asked. The elder turned toward the man.

"I'd say around noon. Oh crap!" She looked at the table to notice a box. "I forgot to give them this." The old man bid his good byes and the elder rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Juvia's POV<p>

The girls and I had finally arrived at our room and I immediately went to my bed. Mysticus climbed out of my hair and crawled to the pillow.

"I can't believe we all passed." Erza said. sitting on her bed.

"Me neither." Levy said. "I almost choked."

"What guild do you think we'll be going to?" Lucy asked.

"Hopefully its a good one. Top of the charts!" Cana said looking under her bed for her wine bottle, Vicis cheered. The girls rolled their eyes.

"What if we get separated?" I asked. The girls looked at me and the room got quiet. "What if the one in charge decided that we all go to different guilds."

"I'm not that mean am I." We looked toward the door and saw Aileen-sama leaning against it holding a box. We quickly stood up and Cana quickly threw the wine back under her bed. She walked forward and looked at all of us. "I remember we you all started the academy. Every time I visit you five were always together. You're just like your mothers, which is why I'm here." She walked to the living area in the room and placed the box on the coffee table. "Before they died they left me to take care of you. Of course I came later and some one was already taking care of you. They left these with me and was told not to give it to you until you graduate."

She opened the box and inside were amulets. One orange, blue, yellow, purple, and red. As she handed each to us, she continued. "These were family heirlooms, passed down through 12 centuries of witches. They can hold your other half of your powers."

"What do you mean other half?" Erza said.

"When you were born you were all very powerful. You could teleport before you could even crawl. Giving everyone quite a scare." The girls and I laughed. "But back to these amulets. Once you touch it and chant the word 'captis'. It will suck up only half of your magic power. Try it now." We nodded and grabbed the amulets. u

"**Captis**." I whispered. The amulet glowed brightly and levitated 4 inches above my hand. All of a sudden I started to glow and feel funny. It was like being emptied out and yet still being full. Its confusing I know but its just the way I feel. I gasped as a beam shot out of the amulets and connected together, creating a book. A big book at that. Aileen stood up and caught the book as it floated down.

"In this book, all of your families spells are in here. Even forbidden one." Cana, Lucy, and their familiars gasped happily. Erza and Alieen glared at them. "Don't even try it." The girls groaned. Aileen walked over to the Erza and handed her the book. "You'll be in charge of this book. Your more responsible." Aileen said with a serious face and Erza nodded. Cerberus sniffed the book and moved to bite it but Erza flicked his ear. He whimpered and retreated back, eyeing the two felines. Erza walked back to the side of her bed where her huge red luggage laid. She placed the book in there and returned back to the group.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked making everyone look at me.

"Sure." Aileen said.

"If you're in charge of assigning us to guilds, do yo know what our guild is like?" Aileen shook her head.

"I'm actually not allowed to tell. It's for me to know and for you to find out." She teased as she walked to the door. I sighed. "Now before I leave, Here's is what you need to do for tomorrow. At noon you need to be at the portal around noon. The guild master will be waiting and on the other side is the wizards that know about witches. Though you are to hide the fact that you are witches from anyone else."

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Their are some bad witches that hunt other witches so that they can gain their power." We all nodded. "Now finish packing and I will see you tomorrow." She waved and walked out the room. I placed the amulet around my neck and walked toward my dresser where my my luggage was on the ground closed by not zipped. I continued packing and Mysticus helped as well. While folding the shirts the bat jumped back and forth grabbing each ends, which was the cutest thing ever. Once he's done with it I would grab it and place it in the luggage. As I zipped the luggage and placed it at the foot of my bed, I changed into a blue laced nightie and grabbed a shirt.

I placed the shirt in a bundle on the side table of my bed then looked at Mysticus. "This is where you'll sleep. Once we get to our new place then you and me will go get a big tree." I placed him on the bundle. "I'll make you the biggest bat cage there is." He sleepily cheered in delight as I covered him with a sleeve. I pulled the covers back and laid myself to sleep. I awaited for the journey for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

The next day has been pretty hectic. All senior witches were gathering in the courtyard, luggages and familiars were next to them. I was dressed in a white button up shirt and a jean skirt with ruffles. I wore some white flats with a buckle at the at the toe. The amulet still around my neck and Mysticus always wants to hold it, so now he's hanging on to it like a koala bear. The girls and were sitting on a bench talking, when we hear clapping. We all turned our head to see all the teachers and the headmaster of the academy there next to a portal.

"Thank you ladies and congratulations on graduating, now its time divide you into groups and send you off to different guilds. When we call your names come to us, you will be given a cape and a other directions." The headmaster was handed a note pad. "The first group will be: Rosina, Vivian, Angelia, and Glenda." We turned back to our conversation, even if I wasn't paying attention.

"There better be some cute boys in the guild or else." Lucy said petting Stella. Levy and Erza rolled their eyes and I looked at Cana who was reading her cards.

"I GOT IT!" She exclaimed making us jump.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"I drew my cards and I kept getting the same thing. I thought over each of them and what Aileen said. The question on ALL our minds will be answered. So I kept thinking and thinking. Someone in all our lives have left us, so maybe their coming back into our lives."

"But who?" Erza asked. We thought long as other names were called.

"GRANNY!" I said as I jumped us. They looked at me. "Think about it. When granny left us, for years we always wondered what happened to her. May-"

"Erza, Cana, Juvia, Lucy, and Levy." The headmaster called. We all stood and gathered our luggage. Our familiars followed us as we walked to the headmaster. A teacher handed us each a cape that reached the floor as the headmaster explained the directions. "You five will be heading to the city of Magnolia. Your guild is named Fairy Tail and the guild master is named Makarov. You must hide the fact that you are witches. Only The Magic Council, Guild Masters, and S-Class Wizards know about witches." The headmaster looked at Erza. "I was told by the elder that you were given the spell book." Erza nodded. "Very well then. I guess this is good bye." She said as her eyes became cloudy.

We all embraced her in a group hug. "You girls are the pride and joy of this academy. So please be safe." We nodded and place on the capes, pulling the hood over our heads hiding the . Erza stepped into the portal followed by the other girls and their familiars. I look back and took one last glance at the place that I called home for 10 years before walking through the portal.

* * *

><p>There was a big flash of light then the next thing I saw was trees everywhere. The girls and I looked around and noticed an old short man, a young lady with white hair, a man with blonde hair and an other man with brownish hair. The old man walked forward and looked at us<p>

"Welcome to Magnolia Ladies. We're glad to have you here." He said kneeling. The three people behind him kneeled as well. Erza stepped in front of us.

"We thank you for having us and hope that you take good care of us." She greeted bowing. We and familiars followed. "My name is Erza. This is Cana, Levy, Lucy, and Juvia."

"My name is Makarov. Behind me are the S-Class Wizards: Gildarts, Mirajane, and my grandson Laxus." Cana flinched at one of the names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mirajane said. The girls and I smiled at her excitment.

"Now before we go to the guild, there is something that you should know." The master began. "There is a witch that lives in the east forest." We gasped. "Don't worry, she is a good witch. She's as old as me. We'll bring you to her and she will be like a master to you. " He explained. We nodded and followed him through the forest.

We came across a rather huge tree with steps and a door leading into it. Yup there is definitely a witch here. I could sense the magic energy coming out of the tree. Makarov walked to the door as the rest of us waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, old hag! You here?" He yelled banging on the door. There was no answer. "Hey old hag ope-" The door swung open to reveal an old lady with pink hair...Granny...

"What the hell are you knocking on my door for! I thought I told yo-" She looked at us and gasped. The girls and I gasped as well as tears formed in our eyes. She walked past the master and the S-Class Wizards, with a shocked face. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, we all ran to her crying.

"Granny!" We sobbed. She looked at all of us, smile on her face and tears rolling out.

"Its really is you. Oh girls, I've missed you all." We were now on our knees sobbing in each others arms. Once we calmed down and wiped the tears away. The master walked up to us.

"Can I leave them with you? and you can bring them to the guild later?" He asked. Granny nodded wiping her eyes. The master and S-Class Wizards walked away, and Granny looked at us.

"Now let me see your faces. I've waited so long to see you all." She requested. We pulled down our hoods and she gasped. "You all look so different."

"It's so good to see you again." I said wiping my face.

"Why don't you all come inside. It's not really safe to talk out load. As the saying goes, the trees have ears." We giggled, grabbed our luggages and followed her in the tree, the familiars tailing behind. We sat in the living area

"Valens... Can you bring the tea pot and cups." A pink and red Komodo dragon walked to us with a tray on his back holding the tea set. Granny grabbed it and patted his head. She place the tray on the middle table and opened the tea pot. "**Viridi tea**(Green Tea)." Green tea began to fill the pot and she began to pour it.

"So how have you been?" Lucy asked as we grabbed our cup.

"First, I would like to say I am so sorry for leaving you. I wanted to return but I as I was going to the portal, an evil witch stopped me and I've been stuck here ever since." She explained. Erza leaned forward and placed her hand on Granny's.

"We're just glad to have you back in our lives." She reassured and we nodded. Granny smiled. She then looked at our familiars.

"So who are these beautiful creatures?" She asked. We introduced our familiars to her and she said that they resembled our personalities. I looked at Mysticus, who was still hanging on to my amulet. I petted her head, making her pur. Lucy looked around and then at Granny.

"Is this where you really live?" She asked making Granny roll her eyes.

"Yes. Its comfortable. Though..." Granny thought for a second. "I do think its about time to move. That witch probably is close to finding me." Granny stood up and walked to her room and started packing.

"Where will you go?" Levy asked. Granny came out the room with a rather large luggage.

"WE are moving to a different house." Our faces changed from confused to excited. We walked out of the tree, followed by our familiars. We walked toward the end of the forest and to a cliff over looking a huge city. "There it is!" She pointed to the right.

"What the hell?" We said. It was the most ugliest house ever, I wouldn't even consider it a house more like a cottage with mushroom roofs.

"Do you remember the recreation spell." Granny asked. We nodded and put our luggage on the ground. I grabbed Mysticus and placed her on top. We walked to the gate entrance of the cottage and held each others hands. "Make sure you concentrate." We all closed our eyes and our bodies began to glow.

"**Deconstruct**." Erza chanted. The building its self began to shake and crack.

"**Et extra**(Reconstruct)." Cana chanted.

"**Renovare**(Renovate)." I chanted.

"**Supple**(Supply)." Levy chanted.

"**Praestare**(Furnish)." Lucy chanted.

"**Mutare quod aedificium est a malo ad bonum. Olim modern. Et viximus**(Change this building from bad to good. old to modern. and to our liking)." Granny chanted. We repeated the chanting until there was a big flash and we were blown off our feet. Dust filled the air as we struggled to stand. We looked at the house and was in total shock. Instead of a little cottage, there was a three story mansion in its place. By the looks of it some walls were glass and on the side there were stairs going down.

"Now this is more like it!" Cana and Lucy exclaimed running to the door. "HOLY SHIT!" The rest of us giggled as we walked in behind them and gasped. The foyer looked very elegant with a curved stairs and a white carpet.

"Girls before anything go get your rooms and then meet me in the kitchen."Although a little confused by that statement, I walked up the stairs and followed the girls into a hallway full of doors. Mysticus jumped off the amulet and flew to one of the doors, turning the knob. I pushed opened the door and gasped. The room had a blue, white, and gold color scheme.

On one side there was a king size bed with a blue and gold comforter and a white frame. Beside the bed were white lamp tables with gold lamps. Above the bed was a small gold chandler. To the right of the bed was a white makeup vanity. Across the bed was a gold dresser and above it a flat screen tv. The last side of the room had a chimney and a blue and sofa. _This room was beautiful_.

I noticed in the corner between he chimney and the dresser was a huge bird cage. It was equipped with every thing that Mysticus needed. I placed my luggage beside the bed and opened it up. The bat immediately took a liking to it, making me laugh. I told her to stay in the room though I would leave the door open. I walked out the room and down the stairs toward the kitchen. I passed the living room where there were enough seating to fill a movie theatre, all the familiars except Levy's and mine were on the sofas resting, the dining room, and finally I entered the kitchen.

"There you are. We were waiting for you." Granny and the girls were already there gathered around the isle. The kitchen was a master piece, with granite counter tops and a three door refrigerator. Equipped with two ovens, a stainless steel stove, a steel sink with a detachable nozzle, and brown cabinets.

"This kitchen is amazing." I said walking to the isle. "Think of all the food I can cook!"

"You always did like to cook." Granny said.

"And it's just as good as your potions." Levy said.

"Remember when we were freshman and Juvia made her first potion." Cana said.

"All I remember is being turned into a frog for a week." Lucy said a little pissed. We all laughed. Granny walked to a door and opened it, making us gasped. It was a walk in food closet and we all walked in to inspect it.

"No freaking way!" Cana said. We looked toward her to see her near the wine cases.

"Don't drink it all. Plus some of it is cooking wine. The left side of the closet is regular food and the right side is witch potion ingredients." Granny explained. I silently cheered while scanning the shelves. We exited the closet and gathered around the isle again. Granny then took out a thin book.

"This is a book of the house and the floor plan. It seems to be a rather larger house." She flipped through the book and stopped at a page. "This is the basement. You five will be there two days a week. Though you may have graduated you still need a lot more training. So every Tuesday and Thursday you'll report there. Today is Thursday so we'll start new week." She flipped around the book explaining a couple of thing like the game room on the other side of the house. There was even a theatre room!

"This house has every thing, doesn't it." Erza said. Granny nodded.

"Oh! Also there's a friend of mine that works in shop. Though it looks like a regular old supermarket the back of the store he sell potion ingredients. So if we ever go food shopping we'll also go ingredi-"

"MEEOOWW!" Vicis yelled as she ran through the kitchen with Cerberus hanging on her tail. Erza and Cana separated them and Erza flicked his nose.

"That's a really really bad dog. You don't do that." Erza scolded. The dogs ears were down and its three tails were between its legs.

"Well now we know that they can't stay alone in the house. We'll take them with us to the guild. Gather your familiars we'll change them and then head out." After 10 minutes we gathered in the foyer, familiars in arms. "Now concentrate you magic to your familiars and chant: **Mutare priorem esse**(Change into your original beings). I closed my eyes and repeated the chant. I felt Mysticus morph into a regular black flying fox bat. I looked at the other and they changed as well. Stella looked like a regular lion cub, Sensus looked like an Elf owl, Vicis looked like a Siamese cat, and Cerberus looked like a Schnauzer puppy. Valens stayed because well...he's getting old.

We walked out the door and headed toward the city. The streets full of people and I started to think about whats to come. _Will I be able to make new friends? Or will I continue to hide behind my sister? Will my views on things change?_


	2. Fairy Tail and Supermarket

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. personal life is getting in the way for me to actually have time to right anything. I really hope you all like this chapter, and the humor that comes with it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><span><strong>Fairy Tail and Supermarket<strong>

* * *

><p>We walked through the city and passed by many different people, then suddenly stopped due to Cana stopping. "Is something the matter, Cana?" Granny said. Cana shook her head. She walked up to Cana and place her hand on her shoulder. "Is it Gildarts?" Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded.<p>

"You mean one of the S-Class Wizards?" Erza questioned.

"What about him? Do you know him?" Lucy asked. Cana looked at Granny and she nooded.

"Gildarts is...well...He's my father."

"WHAT?!" We exclaimed. She nodded.

"Yup. He left when I was six, two years before my mother died." She explained.

"Then this will just be a reunion for you." I said trying to comfort her. The girls nodded and we all continued down the road to the guild. And damn! It was taller then the mansion about two stories higher. Granny stopped at the door and looked at us.

"Alright girls. This is it. Remember that your representing the academy and all witches. Stay close together. What's the most important rule?" She asked like we were still kids, making us sigh.

"Don't let anyone find out what you really are." We said together. Granny giggled and sighed.

"I'm sorry to treat you like kids. I just forgot that you-"

*BANG*

We looked passed Granny to see a random man laying on the ground. "This is the welcome that we get." Lucy said. We walked passed the man to the entrance to the guild. Tables and fist were thrown, dozens were chugging drinks and laughing.

"At least its not boring." Cana said. Granny walked in and we followed her to the bar. I noticed the S-Class Wizards and the master were together, Mira was serving drinks to them. She served a random member a drink and noticed us.

"Hey girls!" She greeted. The other two looked our way and Gildarts spit out his beer.

"C-C-Cana?" He stuttered as he stood up. Granny gave her a little push, making Cana trip a little. Cana looked up to her father and smile.

"Hi...daddy." She said trying not to cry, but didn't succeed. Gildarts eyes became glossy and he embraced her.

"God how you've grown." He pulled away and looked at her. "You look just like your mother." That statement just made more tears fall from her face. "How is she?"

"Actually... She um...she died." Cana said slowly.

"What!" Gildarts said shocked.

"Two years after you left." She add. Gildart had a guilty expression on his face and then looked at the master.

"Can I talk to her in private?" The master nodded and they both went to a table in the corner. The master looked at us.

"Well ladies, welcome to Fairy Tail." The master said. "This building is where you will come to get jobs and relieve stress. Many members come here just to go right back out and some just stay here and hang out." He explained what we're supposed to do if we want a job but I wasn't really interested. I looked out toward the guild and connected eyes with a boy with dark hair and dark blue eyes. He was in a wrestling match with a pink haired boy but once we saw each other he let him go. I looked at his aura and was shocked. It was blue mixed with a hint indigo, caring and sensitive, but he looked very mysterious, even with his shirt off. I gasped as the pink haired boy punched him with his fire fist, knocking him over.

"You'll pay for the flame brain!" He yelled.

"Bring it, ice princess!" They engaged into another wrestling match, which was making me giggle. I looked at Mysticus, who was hiding in my hair.

"What do you think? Is it a good guild or are they just crazy?" She popped out of my hair and looked toward the guild. Her head tilted and her mouth watered. I looked to where she was looking and giggle. At the bar there was a basket of fruits and a vase of flowers. "Just wait a while and you'll get some." Mysticus let out an exciting screech. I turned around and noticed that Mirajane was no longer behind the bar but in front with a stamp in hand. The master was walking up stairs and Granny followed him.

"It's so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed. I looked toward her and saw a symbol on her hand that she was staring at. There was one on Erza's shouder and on Levy's back. Mirajane walked toward me and lifted my skirt a little. I swatted her hand away, jumping back a bit.

"What do you think your doing?!" I yelled red in the face.

"I'm giving you a Fairy Tail stamp, now hold still." She said grabbing my skirt again, quickly stamping it. It was light blue with a dark blue outline "There, done." She stood up and looked at me. "Cotton or lace?" I gasped and held my skirt down, my face redder then Erza's hair

"N-n-neither! It's none of your business!" I yelled. The girls laughed at me, I groaned and turned around. _Son of a bitch_... The dark haired guy was standing behind me with his friend in a head, and a blush on his face. I sighed and walked to the bar, where the girls were sitting, and sat on a stool. Mysticus jump out of my hair and grabbed a peach. She sat next to me and took a good chunk out of the fruit, juices spilling over her. I giggle and grabbed a napkin to wipe her down. Though it didn't help when she took another bite.

"Natsu, look!" I turned to the side to see a blue cat on the counter staring a Mysticus. She stared back then continued to eat her fruit. "Why is there a bat next to you?" The cat asked me.

"Um, well... She's my pet." I answered. The cat looked shock. The pink haired boy walked up to the cat.

"How can you have a bat as a pet? It's just weird." He asked making me give him an "are you serious" face. The dark haired boy walked up behind him.

"You have a talking cat for a pet. I think yours is weirder." That comment made me giggle. The pink haired boy death glared at him.

"You did not just use the 'p' word, did you!" He said angrily. The other boy smirked.  
>"And what if I did?" After he finished that the pink haired boy got so mad that he was on fire! I did the first thing that came to mind and hit him with on of my water beams. The flames were put out and the man was soaked to the bone. They all looked at me and looked confused.<p>

"I'm sorry. He was on fire."

"That's normal for him." The cat said. Steam came out of the pink haired boy and he was no longer wet. He then left muttering about fighting with the other idiot. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mysticus reaching for the grapes on the top on the basket. The dark haired walked over to the basket and took the grapes from the top and placed them on the counter. Mysticus went to town.

"Thanks." I said. He took the stool next to me.

"No problem. She's actually pretty cute if you really look at her." He said petting the bat on the head, making her pur. I giggled and ate one of the grapes. "Sorry about him. He always wants to fight." I giggled and looked at the pink haired boy to see that he was arguing with a rather dark looking man. Scary. "I'm Gray by the way."

"My names Juvia." I said. "This is Mysticus." She looked up from her grape, juice and peel sticking out of her mouth making both of us laugh. I wiped her face with the same napkin. "You are so messy." Gray chuckled.

"Hey Mira." Gray called. "Can I get a water." Mira nodded.

"Wait, we can actually order stuff here." I said surprised.

"Yup. Just tell me what you want and I'll go and get it." Mira said.

"Well, then can I have a... a strawberry milkshake?" I asked shyly. Mira nodded and left. I grabbed a strawberry off of the basket. It was sweet and sour. Delicious.

"What brings you to Fairy Tail?" He asked. "Sorry for being nosy."

"No it's okay. I actually just join with my sisters." I said pointing to the group of girls who were talking to a little girl and a couple of... other cats? I noticed the blue cat was playing with Stella and Vicis. Cerberus was next to Erza, with a sat face. Guess he was still in time out.

"Don't mean to be offensive but none of you look related."

"Our mothers died around the same time." I grabbed an orange and started to peel it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said with sad expression.

"It's ok Granny took us all in and raised us."

"Granny?"

"Um..what's her name again...um...Oh...ah...Porlyusica." I cut it in half and handed one to him. I tore a piece off and gave it to Mysticus.

"Porlyusica!?" He said. "That lady doesn't like anybody. She said that herself." I laughed at his expression but stopped when Mira walked to us with our orders. That strawberry milkshake looks delicious, and it was. I grabbed the spoon and let Mysticus have some. "She's like a baby." He said making me giggle. I looked around at the guild and noticed a board.

"What's that?" I asked signaling to the board. He looked in that direction and then back at me.

"That is what we call a Request board. You pick a job -"

"GRAY!" Gray looked to the side to see the pink haired coming this way.

"What do you want now, Natsu?"

"I want a fight!"

"Why?" Gray said aggrivated.

"Because Gajeel's not enough and I still owe you for calling Happy a pet."

"Go fight Gildarts. I'm kinda busy." He said turning around and taking a sip of his water.

"Well he's busy too." I looked back at the corner to see Cana and Gildarts still talking and laughing. I turned my attention back to the two boys.  
>"Then go fight Jellal."<p>

"On a job.

"Just go some where then." Gray said getting mad. I laughed at them but stopped when the sound of a door closing caught my ears. I looked up to see Granny walking down the stairs followed by Makarov.

"Come girls we need to prepare for tomorrow night." Granny instructed. I took a sip of my milkshake and listened to the conversation

"What's tomorrow?" Erza asked.

"I have asked the master to come over to the house for dinner." She looked toward Mira. "The S-Class are welcome to come as well." Mira nodded. No doubt that Laxus and Gildarts will come.

"What about me? Can I come?" Gray and Natsu asked.

"No." Granny said with no emotions. The boys pouted making me and the girls laugh. "Now come, it's time to go home."

"But, I'm not done with my milkshake." I said sadly. Mira giggled and took my milkshake, placing it a plastic cup with a cover.

"Here." She said handing it to me.

"Yay!" I cheered taking another sip but Mysticus climbed on my shoulder and took the straw from my mouth. Everyone giggled and laughed as I just stared at her. You spoiled little shit. The girls and I stood up and walked to the exit, saying our goodbyes. I stopped at the door and looked back at Gray. He was about to get up when he saw me looking at him and smiled at me waving. I smiled and walked out the door. I strolled along side my sisters and care-taker. Cana came next to me and but her around my shoulder.

"So..." She started. "Who's the cutie you were talking to?" My face became red and hot as I looked down at my milkshake.

"He's just some boy I met. Nothing special. He was just being nice and he introduced him self." I said with a small smile. I took another sip and looked at Cana. "How about you? How are things with you and your dad?"

"Its actually going pretty good. We planned that for my first job that we would go together." She just couldn't stop smiling. I was happy for her.

"Oh! I forgot to mention something." Granny said as she walked in in the middle with Erza. "This guild has four dragon slayers. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus. They all have the nose of a dragon and they will question you about your smell."

"We've meet Natsu and Wendy." Lucy said. "They act like brother and sister."

"It's so admirable, their relationship." Erza said. Levy sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, once I sat down these two guys kept hovering over me and asking me questions. Then a black cat came to me and introduced himself. He actually asked why I smelled different. A guy with black hair told him that it was a rude question."

"That must of been Gajeel. Was he scary looking and a lot of piercings?" Granny asked. Levy nodded.

"Can I ask a question?" Erza asked. "Do all dragon slayers have a cat?"

"There called exceeds and yes."

"Then why doesn't Laxus have one? Is it to girly for him?" Cana said with a little tease in her voice. The girls and I giggled.

"Actually, he's a different kind of dragon slayer.." Granny said as we walked out of town and up the hill. "Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were all raised by dragons them selves."

"What!" We yelled. Granny nodded.

"I though that they were just in stories."

"Nope, dragons really exist. It was a shock to me as well." Granny opened the door to the house letting us in. The animals turned back into their familiar forms and we gathered in the living room still talking. "Back to the question, Laxus wasn't raised by a dragon. His evil father implanted a dragon lacrima in to his body. He's what we call a Second Generation Dragon Slayer."

"So then the others are considered First Generation Dragon Slayers?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes and there is also a Third Generation, where a person is raised by a dragon and also has a dragon lacrima."

"Just like First Generation but with a boost." I said. Granny nodded and then clapped her hands.  
>"Why don't I get dinner ready?" We nodded to each other and went different ways. Lucy, Erza, and Cana went to the game room. Levy went to the Library and I went out to the back. What do you know! There's a pool with a jacuzzi and a garden! Cool! Mysticus loudly squealed and madly flew to the flowers.<p>

"Don't eat them all!" I yelled to her. I looked around to noticed that there were some ingredients that aren't in the potion side of the closet. There was Calamus root, camfrey roots, holy thistles. _Holy Crap! There's even Bloodroot. God Cana loves this stuff in her cocktails_.I picked on those that were just about ready and made a small bouquet. I quickly ran to the kitchen and went to the closet, Mysticus carrying her little portion.

"Why in such a hurry?" I heard Granny say.

"There's a garden in the back and there are some ingredients that are there but not in here." I said placing the bouquet and the bat's bundle in an empty jar and writing bloodroot on it. I place it on the shelf and closet the closet. I looked at Granmy to see her about to fry a fish.

"This will take a whole day or two depending on the garden size." I said to her. She turned to me.

"Well then thats what you'll be doing that Tuesday." She said as she started cutting vegetables.

"What do you mean?"

"Being skilled in potions doesn't mean just adding them in a cauldron. You have to get the ingredients some where. Its a witches job to grow and harvest their own ingredient." She explained pouring the vegetables in a pot.

"Then why do we have an ingredient shop behind the supermarket?"

"Because those are for traveling witches. And plus I'm too old to be planting and pulling, It's back for my back." I laughed but stopped when I saw her glaring at me. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes so go call the girls." I walked out the room and through the living room to see Valens rubbing his back on the rug and Levy on the sofa with Sensus, reading a book.

"Dinner will be ready soon." I told her. She looked up from her book and nodded heading to the . I walked to the other side of the house and followed the noise of music and laughing. Opening the wooden door, my ears were blasted with the sound of arcade machines and cheering. They were a dancing game called Dance Dance Revolution. "Hey girls, Dinners almost ready."

"Okay!" They yelled over the music. I walked out the room, to let them finish and headed to the dinning room. Levy and Granny were almost done setting the table. I sat on one of the chairs and watched as everyone took a seat and started to eat. I think I can honestly say that this scene feels like deja vu.

After dinner, I went to take a shower, Mysticus joined me as well. The bath was like a Japanese community bath, big and spacey The only thing on my mind was the menu for tomorrow. I looked at the bat who was floating in a little tub relaxing. "What do you think should be for the dinner tomorrow? Everyone will becoming." I said washing my hair

"eee ee eeee." She squeaked. I laughed.

"I know. I know. All you want is fruits." I began to think. "How about for dessert I make a huge fruit salad. With lots of apples and grapes." I cupped water in my hands and poured it over her head. "And maybe for dinner, some squid sushi and regular California rolls, a salad, some omelette rolls and Soboro Don (Chicken Rice Bowl). Wow thats a lot of stuff. I'll need to start cooking really early. I'll even need to go early in the morning for-" The door swung open.

"Juvia!"

"AAHH!" I screamed covering my chest. "What the hell Lucy, Cana!" The two stood at the door stark naked like the day they were born. Vicis and Stella stood at the wall scared to get wet. Lucy walked to the showers and Cana walked toward me.

"Calm down. This bath is big enough for all of us." Cana said jumping into the tub. She looked at me with a blank look.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Did your boobs get bigger?"

.

.

.

.

_The hell?_

She looked closer at me and grabbed my boobs, making me squeal loudly. My face became red. "They did!" I slightly pushed her away and covered my chest.

"I bet its because she met a boy." Lucy teased. I shot her a confused look and Cana clapped her hands.

"That's right. You did." Cana said. "What was his name again... oh yeah Gray." I blushed at the sound of his name.

"What about Gray? He has nothing to do with this." I said.

"Her body noticed the testosterone and now she wants some." Lucy said. I groaned loudly and stood up.

"Like I said before it has nothing to do with him." I exclaimed getting out of the tub.

"Oh my god! Look!" I looked back to see Cana pointing at me. "Even her ass got bigger!" She laughed, laying back in the tub. Lucy laughed along with her. I wrapped a towel around me body and stomped out of the bathroom, my familiar following me. I noticed Erza carrying a sleeping Levy up the stairs Granny following behind.

"Fell asleep reading again?" I asked with a smirk. Erza nodded and walked in Levy's room. Granny walked up to me.

"Does this happen often?" She asked.

"Yup. She usually does that. And Erza always carries her to bed."

"Why Erza?"

"Once you left, Erza took on the motherly role. She's strict but she does a good job at it. When we were in the academy, she would would be the last one to go to sleep because she came into each of our room. She wanted to make sure we were asleep on time." I explained silently giggling. We discussed about what we're going to cook tomorrow until I relized that I was still in a towel. "Well then good night."

"Good night." I walked to my room and changed in to a blue nightie. I grabbed a brush from the dresser and brushed out my curls, then did my hair in a braid. I looked toward Mysticus to see that she was still soaking wet. "Come here." She obeyed and I grabbed a small towel, Draping it over her, I rubbed her dry. When I took the towel off the hair around her neck became poofy. I tamed the hair with a smaller brush then placed her in her cage. She climbed into her hanging bed and I climbed into my bed. God it was soft that I fell asleep before I knew it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Eee...eeee...EEEEE!" I jolted up, squealing. I looked to the side to see Mysticus sitting on the alarm clock still squealing. I tapped her head and she stopped her squealing making me laugh. I jumped out of bed and headed to the closet to choose an outfit. I chose a high low, light blue strapless sundress that reached my mid-thigh, showing off my Fairy Tail symbol, and my cork brown wedges. I sat at my make up table, and undid my braid letting my waves lose. I chose to wear a brown headband and let my bangs surround my face. I applied light makeup and cleaned up my room.

I headed out of my room and down the stairs, to the dinning room. Every one was sitting and eating already. Damn! Couldn't even wait for me. I sat at the last empty chair, muttering 'Good morning'. Granny place a plate of food in front of me and I dug right in. The girls and I talked about the schedule for today but Granny interrupted us.

"Girls why don't you go to the city by your selves for today. As a test." We looked at her confused.

"A test?" Erza questioned.

"Yup. Erza, Cana and Juvia will go to the market to get supplies and Lucy and Levy will help me set up."

"But I want to go out." Lucy complained.

"Well to bad. I need help setting up and plus you both need some muscle." She walked up to Levy and lightly grabbed her arm. "Your arms are like tooth picks." The two girls groaned and got up. "Juvia if your helping me cook you better start leaving." She said pointing to the clock. Holy shit! 10:27! I chugged down the rest of my food (without choking), and heading out the house. Granny warned us about no pets allowed so sadly we left our familiars home.

We entered town and walked past the Kardia Cathedral. I made a mental note of what I had to buy, while walking. Since Granny used eggs this morning I'll have to get some more. Some more apples and grapes for the fruits salad. Squid, avocado, and crab meat.

"Welcome to Magnolia's Supermarket." The greeter at the market said. I nodded to her and grabbed one of the baskets to carry. Erza looked at me and question me about the things that we would need.

"Not a lot. Just a few." I said leading them to the frozen section. "I need squid and crab meat, then eggs." We separated and looked for individual things. The squid and crab weren't hard to fine, though Cana had ran off some where. Probably looking at the beer and wine. I looked at Erza. "Why don't you go find her and I'll look for the rest of the stuff." She thought for a moment and then agreed.

"Just dont get lost." She said motherly. I smiled and nodded. She left and I headed toward the fruit and vegetable section. I collected 2 bags of apple the contained 6 apples each, and 4 medium sized bags of grapes (ones just for Mysticus). The avocados are very confusing to choose. Some were green and some were very dark green, Some smelled good while others didn't smell at all. I grabbed a green one and lightly squeezed it.

"Whatcha doin'!" I squealed jumping and dropping the avocado back into the cart. I looked up to see the boy, Gray standing next to me with a sub and drink in his hand.

"Did you really have to scare me!" I said slowing taking in deep breaths.

"Yeah! I do it all the time when I see some one from the guild." He said cheerful making me roll my eyes. He handed me two avocados and I placed them in the crate. He looked at my crate and questioned. "Whatcha makin?"

"I am making squid sushi, regular california rolls, and a big fruit salad. Granny's making Soboro Don, a salad, and omelette rolls." I said grabbing a different avocado. I noticed that he wasn't saying anything so I looked up to see him gawking at me. "What?"

"Please say that there will be left overs." He begged making me giggle.

"I don't know. Knowing my sisters they'll probably stuff their faces. They have REALLY big stomaches."

"We do not!" I jumped and squealed looking behind me to see both Cana and Erza standing there.

"What the hell! Is this scare Juvia day?" I questioned with irritation in my voice. Erza walked over to me.

"Did you get every thing?" She asked. I nodded and looked at Gray.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Actually I just finished so I'll be heading out too." He said. We all made our way to a cashier and place our stuff on the machine.

"So what are you doing here anyway, besides scaring me." He chuckled.

"Well I am about to leave on a job so I thought I'd pick up some lunch. Train food sucks." The last remark made us both laugh.

"Who else is going or is it just you?"

"Its me, Natsu, and another guy from the guild. It's a simple 'Catch This Guy' job. It'll probably take a day or two." He explained. Before I could say anything else, Cana grabbed my hand and dragged me down the line. Erza carried the three bags and I looked back at Gray.

"It was nice seeing you again...Black right?" I said teasing. He smirked.

"Gray."

"I knew that."

"Then why'd you call me black?"

"Do you want me to call you purple?" And with the I left the market giggling. Cana looked at me smiling playfully.

"OOHH! Flirt alert!"

"No. I've just been hanging out with you to much." I snapped back. They both laughed at me. "Why don't we just head home. Every one is waiting for us and plus I need to start making the stuff." I grabbed one of the bags and ran ahead.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At Home<strong>

I bursted through the front door and headed to the kitchen. Granny had already done my sushi rice and put out the other ingredients for me. She finished the salad, placed it back in the fridge, now working on the omelette rolls. I handed her my bag of the eggs and Erza placed the last bags on the counter. She and Cana left to help Lucy and Levy with the table and setting up.

I started making the fruit salad, peeling the apples, cutting them up then adding them. Cutting up the pineapples, strawberries, and watermelon, pouring in cherries, blueberries, grapes, and peaches, but giving Mysticus a couple to chew on. I added just a little bit of sugar and stirring it. I covered it and placed the bowl in the fridge, then took out the sticky rice.

Making the sushi was very easing, just putting the seasoning ingredients together. Cut the roll in to sushi pieces and place them all on separate plate. On the isle was all the food that we prepared. Granny looked at me. "Lets leave the fruit salad in the fridge and go check to see it the table is set. "I followed her outside to the porch to see the girls placing the table cloth on then the plates and utensils. The sun was setting and the sky looked pink (Weird?).

"Did you put the repellent spell up?" Lucy nodded.

"But it kinda stinks." She said and the girls nodded.

"It'll go away in a little bit." She said walking back in all the familiars following her. I followed her back to the kitchen, Mysticus still eatting her fruit. Granny walked to the closet and rolled out a cart with ten bowls stacked, ten rectangle plates, and littler plates. "The Soboro Don will go in the bowls, The sushi on the rectangle plates and the salad on the little plates." I nodded and grabbed the rectangle plates.

Looking at the sushi I could tell there was enough for every one to have three pieces of each kind. I placed the plates back on the cart and did the same to the salad and rolls. As I was placing the salad plates on the cart is see that Granny is about done with the bowls. There was still so much left over! She put the last bowl down and I wheeled the cart out to the back. Everyone places the food on the table where everyone had a bowl of Soboro Don, an omelette roll, sushi, and salad. I rolled the cart back to the kitchen and-

*Ding Ding Ding Ding*

*Bark Bark Woof Woof Bark*

*Scratching*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Well there it is. hope you like the little flirting between Gray and Juvia. Thanks for favoring and following this. The next chapter will be up maybe next month maybe earlier. <span>**


	3. Dinner, Show, and Assigment

**Hey guys! I hope every one had a really good thanksgiving families. Here chapter 3 of Witches Of Magnolia**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Dinner, Show, and Assignment**

* * *

><p>I ran to the down as fast as my heels would let me and I grabbed Cerberus. I pointed my finger at him and playfully said. "Good boy! Such a good guard dog!" I opened the door with my free hand and was surprised to see more then I expected. Its was Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, and Mira but with them was a young man and another old man.<p>

"Hello!" Mira said cheery giving me a hug.

"Hello. Welcome to our home." I greeted with a bow. They walked into the foyer and looked at the house. I placed the dog down as the master turned to me and said.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought along two more people." He pointed to the two men. "This young man is Jellal. he's an S-Class Wizard. And this here is Yajima, he was part of the Magic Council." I turned to the two and bowed.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you." The two bowed back. I looked at every one. "The girls and Granny are in the back probably already seated. I have to get more food set. Vicis!" The cat ran to me and gave me her full attention. "Please show our guest to the back." The cat nodded and lead the way. As I made my way to the kitchen I hear different comments about the house (nice ones), then lots of hellos. I put together two more orders of the food and rolled the cart out. The section for them was all ready set and chairs were added. I placed the plates at there section and returned the cart to the kitchen.

I walked out to the back and saw that every one was about to take there seats. Granny and the master sat at the ends of the table and the rest of us sat around. The order was Me, Lucy, Erza, Cana, and Levy on one side. Laxus, Gildarts, Jellal, Mira, and Yajima on the other. Kind of felt like Thanksgiving at the academy. Everyone made conversation with the person around them.

"Its been so long since I've had some of your food, Porlyusica." Yajima said as everyone dug in.

"I'm not the only one that made every thing. Juvia helped me." They both looked at me and I shyly smiled at them. "She made the sushi and dessert." Yajima looked at the sushi and took a piece.

"I must say you both are quite skilled." He said. "My restaurant customers would love this."

"I though the master said that you were with the Magic Council?" I asked.

"I retire from there. Too much drama for this old man." Me and Granny giggle. I immediately stopped when I saw Mysticus climb on the table. She squealed in surprise when I grabbed her. "And who might this be?"

"This is Mysticus, my familiar." I said placing her on my shoulder. "She looking for the dessert." We talked more and laughed at some of the jokes that were said. Once we were all done Erza offered to clean up the mess. Granny stood up and caught everyones attention.

"Now that dinner is done the girls have prepared a little show for you." She said then looked at me first. I nodded and walked to ledge that divides the jacuzzi and the pool. I can do this, it's just simple water magic. I put my hands out and took a deep breath.

"Water Barrier." I whispered. Water lifted into the sky and created a thin layer shielding the moon, but creating a spot light on the pool. Oh's were heard and applause were heard. I slowly stepped on to the water, hoping not to fall. Bending down, I used my water magic to grab some and started sliding in circles. A line of water followed me and became longer the more I was sliding. I stopped and slid to the middle, collecting all the water in a sphere.

"Water Figure." The sphere shook a little but began to from. Sweat slid from my brow as I focused on the sphere. After a while I heard applause and looked up. The water formed the Fairy Tail sign. I smiled and bowed then slowly placed the water back in the pool. I then walked back to my seat. Cana then stood up and walked to the edge of the pool.

* * *

><p>Cana's POV<p>

It was my turn to put on a show and I wasn't the least bit nervous. I knew that I would do it right. I pulled out my cards from my pocket and chose the right one. I threw it at the pool saying "Icicle." Beams of water shot out of the pool and immediately froze. I turned back toward house. "Vicis!"

My familiar ran out from under the table and stood next to me. I bent down and looked at her. "Just like we practice, ok?" She nodded to me and extended her claws, then jumped on to one of the icicles. I chose three cards and held out out both hands. "Heaven, Reverse Death, Moutain: Summoned lightning!" Green bolts of lightning shot out of the card and toward Vicis. She managed to dodge them by jumping from ice to ice. The other familiars were cheering her on. I summoned more lightning until all the ice was gone. Vicis landed next to me on all fur paws claws hidden away. Applause were heard and we both bowed. I picked up Vicis and sat down. Erza came back and handed out the dessert in a cup. I fed Vicis a couple of fruit as Levy stood up and walked to where I was.

* * *

><p>Levy's POV<p>

I hate it when all eyes are on me. I don't like being the center of attention. I took a deep breath and made an X with my arms over my chest. Concentrate. I threw one arm out. "Solid Script: Fire." The word 'Fire' appeared large on my hand heat radiating on my hand. I threw my other arm out. "Solid Script:Spark." The word 'Spark' appeared in my hand, making hissing and popping sounds. I looked at both spells and threw them in the air. As they flew to the sky they slowly combined cause them to explode in a firework fashion. What surprised me was that it came out in different colors, didn't really mean for that to happen. I heard applause as I turned toward the table and took my seat. I looked toward Lucy and she nodded back to me.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I stood at the edge and looked into the water. This will be easy. I took out my keys and chose a golden one. " Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!" I plunged the key into the water, making it glow. A puff of smoke appeared and a mermaid popped out of it. She looked like she had an attitude.

"What do you want this late at night?" She snapped.

"I just need your help for a little while. We're doing the routine." I said. She tskked and held up the vase. A trail of water sprang out of it and created a maze. Once she was done, she sat on the edge and I grabbed another key though this one was silver. "Open! Gate of Canis Minor: Nikora!"Another puff of smoke appeared and a white creature that looked like a dog.

"Puu pu!" It said saluting me. I giggled and bent down to his height.

"Now Plue. Do it just like how we practice." He nodded and went to the edge of the pool. He jumped off and jumped into a tunnel. He swam and fast as he could trying to find the exit. Just as he was about to give up, he saw the exit ahead and jetted toward it. He shot out and landed on top of my head. The maze disappeared and as did the mermaid and Plue. I bowed once I heard clapping. Taking my seat, the girls and I looked toward Erza thinking that she would stand up too but she never did.

* * *

><p>Juvia's POV<p>

"Are you going do something as well?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Not to gloat or brag but If I use my magic I might blow down the house." Every laughed at her but she kept a serious face. "I'm being serious." That made the others laugh even more. I stood up and gathered the cups and silverware. As they continued to talk, I went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes. When they were clean Mysticus grabbed them and placed them in the dish washer to dry. I put all the food in different bowls and placed them all in the fridge.

As I closed the fridge, I could hear Mysticus groan. She looked really bloated and was laying on the counter flat out. "That's hat you get for being greed Ms. I-want-every-thing." She glared at me, but then groaned louder. I looked around for a baby bottle and filled it up with milk and crushed mint leaves. Moving to the living room, I cradled her in my arms and fed her. I sat down on the sofa next to Valen, who was relaxing.

* * *

><p>Porlyusica's POV<p>

As we continued talking, I looked around and noticed that Juvia hasn't come back just. I leaned toward Lucy and asked "Where did Juvia run off to?" She shrugged.

"I saw her going into the kitchen with dishes." I nodded at her answer and sighed. She should really be out here. Conversing.

"I have a proposition for you Porlyusica." I looked up to the other end of the table to Makarov. Everyones attention on him. "If your girls aren't busy tomorrow. Maybe they can help out in Yajima's Restaurant."

"Oh yes! We were talking about that on the way here." Yajima said looking at Makarov then at me. "Most of my workers are calling off tomorrow and well...it Saturday. Saturdays are always busy."

"Honestly that's not up to me. It's the girls decision." I said holding my hand out my hand toward the girls. They all looked excited and jumpy. They have no idea what their getting them selves into. They agree to it and thanked both Makarov and Yajima. I heard the back door open and looked to see Juvia coming out carrying Mysticus. It looked like she was trying to burp her.

* * *

><p>Juvia's POV<p>

I sat in my seat still tapping on Mysticus back, she still groaning, which is making me worry. "Is she ok?" Granny asked.

"She ate too much fruits and flowers."

"Flowers? What flowers?" She asked. I pointed to the big blue flowers in the garden. Granny sighed and stood up. I followed her and she stopped near the flowers. "You have to remember there are three types of flowers: Displaying, Eating, and Poisonous. Morning Glorys are both displaying and slightly poisonous. While your out tomorrow I'll divide this whole garden." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The girls are going to work at Yajima's restaurant tomorrow." Just as I was about to respond to her, I heard Mysticus start to cough hard and then she flew toward a bush and puked. Granny picked up the sick bat and looked at me. "Do you know how much she ate?" I shook my head. I couldn't remember even if I tried, I'm to worried about my familiar. "Don't worry, she's just emptying out her system. Here, put her to bed. rest for a day or two and she'll be fine." She handed her to me and I ran inside.

Valen followed me up the stairs and into my room. I placed her in her cage leaving the door open. The lizard whimpered and rubbed my leg with his head. I crouched down and rubbed his head. "She'll be fine. Do you mind watching over her." The reptile nodded and laid against the cage. I walked out the room, leaving the door open, and headed back outside. Everyone was getting up and putting away. Mira and Lucy were folding the table cloth and the men (minus Makarov and Yajima) were stacking chairs and taking them to the shed. I walked to Granny and asked. "Should I go and make coffee?"

"No that's fine. It's getting pretty late." Everyone walked in and sat on the sofa with a thud. "Was it that heavy?" They all groaned yes, making us laugh. The girls hugged their familiars as everyone gathered in the foyer and said their goodbyes.

Once they left, I raced upstairs to check on Mysticus, who was now asleep but shaking. Valen has yet to leave her side. I took a quick shower and sat next to Mysticus' cage. Valen torn the blanket off the bed and handed it to me. We laid next to her cage and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls and I found our self on a train heading to Hargeon. We were on our way to Yajima's restaurant, 8-island. All our familiars were with us, in their original form, except Mysticus, she was still sick. I think I woke up three times because she threw up. I was a little iffy about leaving but decided to go. Yajima sent a letter saying that we should be there around 10 am and that he'll have uniforms for us and the familiars.<p>

"Yajima-san said that we were going to be waitress and the familiars were going to be callers." The familiars looked at her confused. "You'll just be calling us when the food is ready." She said petting Cerberus who was on her lap.

"What do you thing the uniform will look like?" Levy asked.

"It better not be ugly." Lucy said, crossing her arms. Stella roared in agreement. I rolled my eyes as the girls discussed their ideas for uniforms. Looking out the window, I noticed that the Hargeon train station was up ahead and I warned the girls. We grabbed our bags and waited for the train to stop. Hargeon was probably bigger then Magnolia, there were WAY more people here. I almost got separated from the others.

"There it is!" Cana said pointing to a building with an 8-islands sign on the top. We walked in and the place was empty. There was booths going on 3 walls of the place and tables in the middle. There was also a bar.

"Yajima-san? Are you here?" I asked loudly. A door behind the counter open and the old man stepped out.

"Hello girls and welcome to my restaurant." We bowed to him. "Let's get you dressed first before going into detail about your job. The uniforms are in the back through that door. Down the hall and first door to the right." He pointed to a door that side 'Employees Only'. The girls and I followed his directions and found our selves in a locker room. Hanging on the lockers were the uniforms with our names on it.

The uniform was a strapless orange dress with white outline and a white maid crown. It had detached sleeves and white thigh-high socks, with orange shoes. I placed the uniform on and it reached 3 inches above the socks. I looked in the mirror that was in the room and placed my hair into two high pig tails with white ribbons then the maid crown. I turned around and gasped and the familiars. Stella and Vicis were wearing a mini version of the maid uniform, while Sensus and Cerberus were wearing a black vest with an orange tie.

"Your all so CUTE!" I squealed. They let out a noise agreeing with me, as we all headed to the door. A groan was heard from behind me.

"This is so unfair!" I looked behind me to see Levy with an angry face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The uniform!" Levy complained. "It makes me look like a little kid!" We giggled at her and Erza walked up to her.

"Dont worry about it. It just makes you look cuter." Levy walked passed us with a little less angry. We walked back out to the main room and saw Yajima sitting at a table drinking tea.

"I was starting to think that you all quit on me." We took our seats around him and waited for instructions. He explained that we'll all be having our own section, each girl would take a wall or a group of tables. The familiars will be standing at the window where the food comes out, and make a sound when its ready. "Now, who knows how to make drinks?" Fingers immediately pointed to me. You little shits. "Do you mind working the bar?"

"No I don't mind." I said.

"Ok. well girls just pick a section and Juvia just come with me." We separated and Yajima and I walk behind the counter of the bar. "You'll be serving a lot of drinks here and getting orders as well, whether its drinks or for food. Also the register." I nodded as I looked around at the menu of drinks. Mojito, Pina Colada, Salty Dog. I knew almost all of them except 3 but they had instruction on how to prepare them. The clock on the wall dinged letting us know that it was 15 minutes til doors open. Yajima stood in the middle of the restaurant and told us to wipe down the tables and to straighten up the chairs.

I grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the counters and the glasses. By the time I was done, I heard a ding and murmuring. "Welcome!" A group of guys, an old couple, and three girls walked in. I guess the morning commune was just getting started.

My back was hurting. My legs were cramping and these drunk bastards won't stop drinking. Besides Cana, who the hell drinks 14 shots of Kamikazes in 45 minutes after 12:30. I sighed as I prepared another one for the drunkees and cleaned the cups that I used.

"Hey Juvia." I looked to my side to see Cana. She looked tired and was holding a piece of paper. "I need a Bloody Mary, a June Bug, and a B-52." I quickly got those for her and handed them over. Before they reached her I pulled them back.

"Their not for you, are they?" I asked suspicious. She just sighed.

"As much as I'd like to say yes. No. No they're not." She grabbed the tray of drink and went to serve them.

"Miss! Can I have Washington Apple?" A male asked. I turned back to my work and handed him his order. I noticed four mysterious looking people at the bar and walk to them. "Is there anything that I can get you four?" They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Yea get us a Apple Martini." I nodded and turned around to gather the ingredients. After shaking them together I poured them in two cups and added a cherry in each.

Before I could even turn around I felt something cold being pressed against my back making me gasp. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a breath in my ear. "Just be a good little maid and give me all the money in the register. Before things get bloody."

"If she so much as dropped a little blood, your dead." I looked to the side to see Erza with a sword pointing to him, pissed. The other men stood up and pointed guns at her. Everyone in the restaurant gasp and backed away from us, some even running out screaming. The guy behind me grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me pointing the gun at my head. Now I'm even more scared.

"Listen girlie, You move and she dies." He said to Erza making her glare at him and his goons. I looked toward the other girls to see them huddle together with Cana in the front protecting them. A guy was pointing a gun at them and smirking pervertedly at Cana. All the familiars were under a table shaking. I was pushed to the counter near the register, and the man pushed my head into it. "Now get the money." I was too scared to move, I looked at him with terrified eyes and start hyperventilate. The guy stood me up by the throat and slapped me with the gun.

"JUVIA!" The girls yelled as I slid to the floor holding my face, blood slid down my forehead. The guy pointed his gun at Lucy. "You blondie! Open it." Lucy slowly walked over to the counter and the guy pushed her to the register being impatient with how slow she was walking. Stella roared and ran out from the table and bit the mans leg.

"Ow! You little shit!" He screamed trying to kick her of him. He kicked his leg into the drinks and Stella leg go after crashing into the glass.

"STELLA!" Lucy yelled crying. The guy pushed Lucy's head into the register like he did to me hold the gun to me.

"If you don't hurry up and get the money. This bitch'll die." He threaten.

*Slam*

"I found you."

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at action scenes and I really hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it in a review if you want. If you really like this story please keep following it and favor it. <strong>


End file.
